Hidden Depths
by ajfankeith
Summary: Two everyday lads, a builder and a mechanic, start going out with two sisters. Both boys think of themselves as straight but, once they meet, the sparks begin to fly!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Depths – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Joanna Bristow was sitting at the dressing table in her bedroom, looking at her attractive face in the mirror as she applied her make-up, in preparation for an evening out. She swept back her long, wavy auburn hair as she carefully used a fine brush to put mascara on her eyelashes, which made her dark brown eyes stand out. Just as she was doing this, her sister Jenna entered the room and flopped down on the bed. Jenna and Joanna were so alike in appearance that they were often mistaken for twins, although Jenna, at eighteen, was actually a year younger than her sister.

"I wish mum and dad hadn't moved here," Jenna sounded fed up.

"It's not that bad!" Joanna replied, "You know dad's always been a farmer and we've always lived on a farm, so what's so bad about this one?"

"Its miles from anywhere," Jenna caught her sister's reflected gaze in the mirror, "the nearest village is three miles away...what's it called? Emmerdale?"

"It seemed quite a nice little place."

"Yeah, if you're a pensioner: or a sheep!" Jenna's sarcasm came to the fore, "Anyway, is your boyfriend picking you up?"

"He's not my boyfriend: this is the first time I've been out with him."

"What's his name again?"

"Jackson," Joanna rose from her seat and searched for her coat.

"Doesn't he have a first name?"

"That is his first name!"

Jemma giggled, "That's a funny name, what does he do?"

"He's a builder, has his own business and a van with his name on it."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Jenna could not resist trying to wind up her sister.

"At least he has his own transport," Joanna replied, haughtily, "That's handy if he's got to come out here to pick me up."

"I don't think going out in a smelly old van is my idea of a good night out."

Before Joanna had the chance to respond to her younger sister's teasing, their mother May called up the stairs to tell her Joanna that her date had arrived.

"Well," Joanna looked at Jenna, "At least I AM going out, which is more than can be said for you!" She poked her tongue out at her sibling.

"Oh...very mature," Jenna rolled her eyes skyward.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Donald Bristow drove his Land Rover onto the forecourt of Dingles Garage in Emmerdale, his daughters were sitting next to him on the front seat, bickering as usual. Donald was well-built and dark-haired, with a heavy beard which was showing grey flecks, he climbed out of the vehicle to be greeted by Aaron Livesy, dressed in his overalls, with the sleeves rolled up revealing his strong forearms. Jenna caught sight of Aaron and her mouth dropped open, "Cor! Look at him, he's gorgeous!"

"I thought you said Emmerdale was full of pensioners...and sheep," Joanna had also clocked the young mechanic.

"Well, it _is_," Jenna defended her original statement, "But even a place like this must have its share of fit young lads."

"You've changed your tune," Joanna chuckled, "Maybe this village does have some attractions after all."

Donald disappeared inside the garage, as directed by Aaron, to speak to Cain Dingle about servicing his Land Rover, leaving Aaron to continue his work on a Ford Focus parked on the forecourt. Jenna stared at Aaron's rump as he bent over the car's engine.

"I think we'd better introduce ourselves," Jenna licked her lips and climbed out of her father's vehicle, hotly pursued by her sister.

"HI!" Jenna said as she approached Aaron, who nearly banged his head on the underside of the car bonnet in surprise.

"Hi," he replied, as he focussed on the two girls.

"We've just moved into Cattlegate Farm, up towards Robblesfield, do you know it?" Jenna tried to strike up a conversation.

"No, I can't say I do," Aaron replied, "I don't get into Robblesfield much."

"Where do you get into?" Jenna asked, boldly, "That pub over there, I'll bet," she pointed towards the Woolpack.

"Yeah, sometimes," Aaron looked closely at Jenna, he was sure that the girl was thrusting her ample bosom in his direction!

"I'm Jenna and this is my sister Joanna."

"Hi Gemma!" Aaron had misheard the name.

"No...Jenna!" she corrected him.

"Oh sorry," Aaron looked a bit sheepish: he looked at Joanna, "Joanna? Did I get that right?"

"Pleased to meet you," Joanna felt that she needed to say something and not let Jenna do all the talking, which was not unusual for her.

"I'm Aaron," the young mechanic kept his hands at his sides, he looked down at them, "Excuse me for not shaking hands, but my mitts are a bit mucky."

"That's OK," Jenna smiled, "What time are you likely to be in the pub tonight?"

"Around seven, probably," Aaron replied.

"Might see you there then: with clean mitts preferably!" Jenna was a cheeky one.

"OK," Aaron smiled as Donald reappeared from the garage.

"Come on then girls," Donald hurried his daughters along, "If you want a lift to Hotten, we'd better get going!"

"See you later, Aaron," Jenna returned Aaron's smile as she climbed back into the Land Rover.

"You're a fast worker!" Joanna exclaimed once they were underway again, "Poor Aaron was like a mouse being cornered by a cat."

"I wouldn't call him a mouse," Jenna replied, "He looks all man to me!"

"You want to watch you don't bite off more than you can chew."

"Do you fancy the pub tonight? You could bring Jackson along and make it a foursome," Jenna suggested.

"OK, then," Joanna could not see the harm in investigating the Woolpack, "I'll ask him to give us both a lift in his van."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was sitting at a table in the Woolpack, chatting to his best mate Adam, who was with his girlfriend Scarlett, when Jenna and Joanna arrived with a young man that Aaron had not seen before. The guy was slender but muscular, with big brown eyes and short dark curly hair and 'designer stubble'. Aaron thought the guy was very good-looking.

Jenna, on seeing Aaron, made a bee-line for him and the introductions were made all round the group. Aaron shook Jackson's hand as they were introduced and Aaron was surprised to feel a spark, like a little static electric shock, as their skin came into contact. He thought that it was of no consequence, but could not understand why he immediately felt attracted to this guy. However, he did not dwell on it, as Jackson was being very attentive towards Joanna while, at the same time, Jenna was crowding Aaron: it was obvious by her actions that she fancied him!

When the two sisters eventually went off to the toilet together, Jackson homed in on Aaron, "So, you work at that garage up the road?"

"Yeah, that's right," Aaron replied.

"Do you reckon you could service my van? It's due for a check-over."

"That's what we're there for, why don't you bring it in one day?"

"Yeah, OK, I'll do that," Jackson smiled at Aaron as Joanna and Jenna returned to the table.

"You two look as thick as thieves," Joanna said as she parked herself in her previous position next to Jackson.

"I'm just arranging to get my van serviced at Aaron's garage," Jackson replied and he almost felt that he was making excuses for talking to Aaron...as if he had something to hide. He could not understand why such a simple, innocent conversation gave him this feeling of doing something furtive.

The four of them spent a pleasant evening in the Woolpack and both Aaron and Jackson made arrangements to meet Joanna and Jenna again. They decided to visit the cinema that Friday, as there was a film on that they all wanted to see. Jackson offered Joanna and Jenna a lift back to their farm in his van and, as the two couples stood on the road saying goodnight, Jenna made a grab for Aaron and kissed him. Aaron kissed her back...his bravado made him want to match Jackson's performance with Jenna's sister. Finally, after they all came up for air, the sisters climbed into the van and Jackson shook Aaron's hand again, "See you tomorrow, mate," he said, cheerily, "I'll ask your uncle to give the old girl the once over."

"I think Cain is fond of giving old girls the once over," Aaron smirked, "...and I'm not talking about the van!"

Jackson laughed, he loved Aaron's sense of humour, "Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

"No, you're OK, I only live over there," Aaron replied, pointing towards Smithy Cottage.

"That's handy...you haven't got far to go if you get bladdered in the pub!"

Joanna was getting impatient and she leaned out of the window of the van to speak to Jackson, "Are you taking us home tonight, or what?"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Jackson exclaimed as he looked at Aaron and rolled his eyes skywards.

Aaron chuckled, "She's got you under the thumb, mate."

"Tell me about it," Jackson replied, "Anybody would think we're married."

Jackson climbed into the driving seat and started the engine and Aaron strolled slowly back to his house. Paddy was still up and greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Good night, was it?" Paddy enquired.

"Yeah, OK," Aaron sounded non-committal, which did not come as any surprise to Paddy.

"I saw you with a nice-looking girl earlier when I was in the Woolpack, is she local?"

"Lives up near Robblesfield," Aaron replied, "Cattlegate Farm I think she said."

"Oh yeah, I know it. The previous people moved out of there a while back. I suppose they are the new tenants."

"Their dad came in the garage earlier and asked Cain about servicing his Land Rover, so I suppose we'll be seeing them around the village."

"I suppose we will," Paddy had a knowing smile on his face, "Especially if you're going out with that girl...what's her name?"

"Jenna."

"Gemma?"

"I made that mistake too!" Aaron laughed, "No...it's Jenna."

"Oh!" Paddy looked embarrassed, "I'll have to remember that, if she's your new girlfriend."

"I wouldn't say that...although we have arranged to go out on Friday to the flicks."

"Well, just you behave yourself in the back row!" Paddy chuckled.

"I might have to, with her big sister and Jackson as chaperones!"

"Jackson? Is he the guy with the dark hair that you were sitting with?"

"Yeah, seems a decent bloke. He's Joanna's boyfriend."

"Jenna's sister?"

"What's this, the third degree?" Aaron tutted.

"Just taking an interest," Paddy was used to Aaron's resistance to being questioned.

"Anyway, I'm whacked, goodnight Paddy," Aaron made for the stairs.

"'Night, Aaron."

xxxxxxxxxx

As he lay in bed that night, Aaron could not get the image of Jackson out of his mind: the lovely smile, the fit body, the friendly manner, not to mention the exciting tingle as he shook the guy's hand! Aaron wondered why he was feeling this way, his mind should be full of Jenna who was attractive, flirtatious and had a lovely figure. Yet, all he could think about was a dark-haired young builder with the most amazing warm brown eyes.

If Aaron was being true to himself, then he would know why Jackson, not Jenna, occupied his thoughts as he tried to drift off to sleep. There was something hidden deep within his make-up, something that he did not want to face or admit, but it was still there nevertheless. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to get some sleep, but the image of Jackson's handsome face would not go away. In his half-awake state, his mind drifted and he imagined kissing those inviting lips. He was jealous of Joanna who had kissed those lips only hours earlier. He secretly wondered what it would be like to lock lips with another guy...something he had always denied having any interest in.

Sleep eventually came...maybe tomorrow he could get these weird thoughts out of his mashed-up head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Depths – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Aaron was fiddling with the brake pads on a Vauxhall Astra when he heard a vehicle pull up on the forecourt. He looked up to see Jackson's blue van rolling to a halt. Jackson climbed out of the van and walked towards the young mechanic.

"Hi mate," Jackson smiled as he approached Aaron, "Is your uncle around?"

Aaron smiled back, "No, he's gone into Hotten this morning, is there anything I can help with?"

Jackson fiddled with the van keys in his hand, "I wanted to book the van in for a service."

"I can do that," Aaron replied, trying to give an air of efficiency, "When do you want it done?"

Aaron walked over to the desk and picked up a pen so that he could jot down the details in the log, which was open on the table.

"How about tomorrow?" Jackson suggested.

Aaron turned the page of the book and looked at it, "Yeah, tomorrow morning's OK, if that suits."

"Great!" Jackson beamed, showing a lovely set of white teeth, "I'll bring her in then."

Aaron was expecting Jackson to turn and leave, but he stayed put. He seemed to be mulling something over in his mind, "Er..do you fancy the pub tonight, after work?"

Aaron was slightly surprised at Jackson's invitation, but something inside him wanted to accept it immediately, "OK...but, won't you be seeing Joanna tonight?"

"Nah!" Jackson was still smiling, he was pleased that Aaron had agreed to meet him for a drink, "She and Jenna go to evening classes on Wednesdays: so I'm not seeing her tonight. Anyway, we've only just started going out together, it's not like we're joined at the hip or anything."

"I see," Aaron returned Jackson's smile, "See you about seven then?"

"Great!" Jackson felt excited but did not understand why, "I'll be there...see ya later, mate!" With that, he strolled out of the garage and returned to his van.

For the rest of the day, Aaron could not get Jackson out of his mind. In spite of himself, he felt butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of meeting up again with the good-looking young builder.

Cain, on his return from Hotten, picked up on Aaron's happy mood and ribbed him mercilessly, "What's got into you, laughing boy?" Cain smirked, "This new girlfriend of yours has put a smile on your face. I saw her in the pub last night...nice big tits!"

Aaron sneered at his uncle, "You've got a one-tracked mind! Anyway, she's not my girlfriend."

"Come off it!" Cain would not let it go, "She was all over you like a rash! You want to get in there son...a boy your age ought to be putting it about. You're only young once...fill yer boots, lad!"

"We're not all like you," Aaron was still wearing his disdainful expression, "Some of us know when to keep it in our trousers!"

Aaron was too late to prevent an oily rag from hitting him in the face!

xxxxxxxxxx

The Woolpack was quiet when Aaron arrived at seven o'clock. He scanned the bar but there was no sign of Jackson, so he sauntered up to the counter and ordered a lager from Diane.

"On your own tonight?" Diane enquired.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting someone, but he's not here yet," Aaron replied.

"If you mean Adam, you've just missed him," Diane smiled at Aaron, "He's gone into town with Scarlett...I think."

"No, it wasn't Adam," Aaron was not quite sure why he was telling Diane about his personal affairs, "I'm supposed to be meeting Jackson."

"Oh, that lad you were with the other night, with those two girls from Cattlegate Farm?" Diane obviously didn't miss much of the goings-on in the village, "Looks like he's arrived."

Diane nodded her head towards the door and Aaron looked to see Jackson coming through it. The builder rushed to the bar as if he didn't have a minute to breathe, "Sorry I'm late," he gasped, "Got held up with road works on the Hotten road, bloody traffic's tailed back for miles!"

"Oh well, you're here now," Aaron tried to put Jackson at his ease, "What are you having?"

"Just half a lager please mate," Jackson smiled at Aaron, "Then I'll have to have soft drinks after that, otherwise I'll end up in the dirty great hole that they've dug in the road."

"So, do you live in Hotten?" Aaron tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, flat-share with mate. Well, he's more of a co-tenant really, we don't socialise, if you know what I mean."

"Don't you get on?" Aaron placed Jackson's drink in front of him.

"Thanks. Yeah, we get on OK, but he's just another guy in the flat paying rent, same as me. What I mean is we didn't move in together as mates, he was a mate of a mate and we just happened to find ourselves sharing. What about you? Do you live with family, or share with someone else?"

"I live with the local vet: Paddy. He used to go out with my Mum, but they split up and I stayed with him."

"Sounds a bit complicated," Jackson observed.

"Sums up my life really," Aaron answered with a sardonic smile, "I don't think anything in my life has been straight-forward."

"Tell me more."

"Not much to tell, really," Aaron sounded non-committal, "I lived with my dad for a few years and then my mum, but I've never really got on with either of them. When my mum lived with Paddy, I had a room at his place and I just stayed on with him when she left. He was quite happy for me to stay, for some reason...and I didn't want to live with my mum and her boyfriend."

"You don't like her boyfriend?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"What? Carl King?" Aaron had a disdainful look on his face, "The guy's a total Muppet...always has been."

"I see," Jackson looked deep in thought, "So Paddy's sort of like a dad to you?"

Aaron thought about it, "Well, not a dad as such: just a good mate, really. Anyway, what about you? Any family?"

"My mum and dad split years ago and now my mum travels the world when she can afford it."

"Bit of a globetrotter, is she?" Aaron chuckled.

"You could say that! She lives her own life...I never know where she's going to say she's landed up."

"That's a bit weird."

"W-e-l-l," Jackson dragged out the word, "As long as she's happy then I'm happy, plus she's out of my hair for most of the time. Anyway, do you want to go on to a club or something? Or are you happy to stay here?"

"Here's fine, unless you want to move on."

"Not especially, it's quite nice in here," Jackson smiled.

They spent a pleasant evening chatting and getting to know each other better. Jackson liked Aaron, he liked him a lot. As for Aaron, he still felt attracted to the young builder but his inner demons still haunted him. He knew, deep down, that he was developing strong feelings for his companion, yet he had never acted on his clandestine inclinations for other men. Had anyone asked, he would vehemently deny having any such attraction to the same sex. He was a straight lad, he had started going out with Jenna, the girl with the superb figure and 'nice big tits', as Cain had so tactfully described them! How could Aaron possibly be interested in another man? The whole idea was preposterous.

Aaron left the pub with Jackson at around eleven. As Jackson climbed into his van, he paused to speak to his new friend, "So, you up for that gig in Leeds next week then?"

Aaron was perplexed, "I thought you were taking Joanna?"

"Nah, don't you remember?" Jackson replied, "Joanna's going on a family outing, it's her mum's birthday and she's going to the party."

"I would have thought you'd be going with her," Aaron commented.

"Like I said before, we're not joined at the hip! I'd already got these two tickets for the gig before I met Joanna. I would have taken her if she'd been free, but she's not and I don't really want to go to the gig on my own. I know Jenna's at the birthday bash next week as well, so we'll both be at a loose end," Jackson paused, "Sorry! I'm assuming you don't have any other plans, you might be doing something else."

Aaron was keen to set the record straight, "No! I don't have any other plans. I'd love to go...I do like that band as it happens."

"That's great!" Jackson exclaimed, "I'll pick you up at your place next Wednesday then, you said Smithy Cottage, didn't you?"

"Yeah, just over there," Aaron pointed out the vet's house.

"Cool! I expect I'll see you tomorrow anyway...Joanna and Jenna want us both to go with them into Hotten, I think they've found a bar they'd like to try. Cheers then, mate," with that, Jackson started his van and drove off into the darkness. Aaron watched the tail lights receding into the gloom and then turned to head back to his home.

Paddy was not around when Aaron walked through the door and he remembered that the vet had mentioned getting an early night as he needed to be up at the crack of dawn the next day. The young mechanic climbed the stairs quietly: he respected his surrogate father and did not want to disturb him. After brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Aaron tip-toed to bed and settled down for the night.

In the darkness, alone with his own thoughts, Aaron tossed and turned and he realised that sleep was not going to come easily. For one thing, his teenaged libido was getting the better of him and he had become aroused and, as he slid his hand down to his nether regions, he tried to focus on Jenna with her 'big tits', but his thoughts continually drifted back to his new mate, Jackson. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those inviting lips and wrestle naked in the sheets with the strong, athletic lad. Every time he attempted to bring Jenna to the forefront of his thoughts, Jackson seemed to elbow her out of the way!

"Livesy, for Christ's sake get a fuckin' grip!" Aaron scolded himself. He had no idea why he wanted Jackson and not Jenna, but want him he did...badly. After he had found release, he turned over on his side and tried to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in his own bed, Jackson was also experiencing a sleepless night. He had always thought that he might be bisexual and meeting Aaron had confirmed his suspicions. There was something about the hard lad that reeled him in. He told himself that he was being stupid, fancying his girlfriend's sister's boyfriend, but he knew that he did fancy him, pure and simple. He knew that he would have to keep his feelings secret though, as he got the impression that Aaron was likely to punch his lights out if he ever knew the truth. Jackson, like Aaron, was horny and was taking matters into his own hands. Also like Aaron, he attempted to focus on his girlfriend, but a certain tough lad with killer blue eyes and a cute, shy smile kept appearing in front of him. To him, Aaron was 'drop dead gorgeous' and Jackson fabricated hot sex sessions between them in his dreams, but he knew that it was all a fantasy. How could such a straight lad ever contemplate a gay liaison? He resolved to redouble his efforts with Joanna and be as attentive as he could towards her. He had to do something to get his mind off a horny, sexy, straight young grease monkey! Tempting as he was, Aaron was out of bounds and Jackson knew that he would need to watch his step.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Depths – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

"Why don't you use the mirror in your own room?" Joanna stared at her sister with a look of annoyance on her face. Jenna had parked herself in front of her mirror just as she was going to use it herself.

"It's too dark in my room," Jenna answered, "I keep asking dad to fix a light above the mirror, but he's too busy on the farm to do jobs around the house."

"I'll ask Jackson to do it," Joanna suggested, "he's good with his hands."

"I'll bet he is!" Jenna had a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at her older sibling.

"Honestly!" Joanna feigned a disgusted expression, "You've got a one-tracked mind...I don't know where you get it from."

"Alright, Mother Teresa, calm down."

"How's it going with Aaron anyway," Joanna decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, great. Well, I say great, but he seems a bit hesitant."

"Hesitant?" Joanna raised her eyebrows, "How do you mean?"

"Well, he's not very affectionate...I mean, I always seem to be the one taking the lead when we're together. I don't think he's ever instigated a kiss, I'm always having to make the first move."

"Maybe he's shy!"

"Shy? Aaron? You know him, Joanna: he's not the shy and retiring type!"

"Well, maybe he just doesn't fancy you...who's gonna fancy a mess like you!"

"_Who's gonna fancy a mess like you!_" Jenna adopted a high, whiney voice, "Thanks, sis! I know I can always rely on your support!"

"No problem...anytime. Anyway, it's about time I was allowed to use MY own mirror in MY own bedroom," Joanna said sarcastically and she knew that Jenna would undoubtedly get her own back later.

"I hope we're not out too late," Jenna said as she stood up to allow her sister to use her own mirror, "I've got an exam at college tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't want a late night either," Joanna replied, "That new boss, Miss Frosty-Knickers, is on my case again. I was five minutes late this morning because of the bus and she knows I have to use the bus to get into town. Her answer was 'catch an earlier one', but that's the first one that comes along in the morning. She wants to try living out in the sticks!"

"Can't you find another job?" Jenna, standing behind her sister, checked her make up as she spoke.

"You know how difficult it is to get work these days. Anyway, I like the job, I just wish my old boss hadn't left, he was lovely: it was a pleasure to be his secretary."

"Couldn't you still work for him? Doesn't he still need a secretary?"

"It's a nice idea, but he works in Bradford now and it's bad enough trying to get a bus into Hotten!"

Just then, their mother May appeared. She was slim, attractive and could have been their older sister, except for a few tell-tale wrinkles, "Jackson's here, he does seem a nice lad...very polite."

"You could have called up, Mum," Joanna said, "There was no need to traipse up the stairs."

"That's OK love, I had to bring up a bit of washing and put it away," May smiled as she left the girls to it again.

"Well," Jenna looked at her sister, "We'd better not keep lover-boy waiting, had we?"

Joanna did not answer, but gave her younger sister a dirty look!

xxxxxxxxxx

Joanna, Jenna, Aaron and Jackson found themselves standing on the pavement in front of an establishment called 'Bar West'.

"This is a gay bar!" Jackson sounded shocked, "Why have you brought us here?" he looked at Jenna.

"A girl at college told me about it...she said it was good," Jenna sounded defensive, "Straight people can have a drink in a gay bar, you know, there's no law against it."

"I hope them shirt-lifters don't try anything on with me," Aaron did not relish the prospect of spending the evening in a gay bar, "If anyone so much as looks at me, I'll give them a good slap!"

"Aaron, you're such a caveman at times," Jenna chastised her boyfriend, "No-one's gonna try it on with you, not with me on your arm," she linked arms with him, to prove a point.

"Well," Joanna piped up, "Are we going in, or spending the evening with our noses pressed up against the window pane?"

Despite the boys' reservations, they had a really good time at Bar West. Aaron and Jackson played pool whenever the table was free but Joanna and Jenna preferred to sit and chat while their boyfriends played a game. When they were all sitting at a table together, Jackson would give Joanna his undivided attention and Aaron felt obliged to hold hands and smooch with Jenna, almost as if he was in competition with Jackson. The young builder would occasionally glance at Aaron and he noticed how the mechanic was checking out some of the guys in the bar...he was not sure whether it was just idle curiosity or whether Aaron actually found some of the young men attractive.

Later, after Jackson had dropped the girls off at their farm, he gave Aaron a lift back to Emmerdale.

"Did you enjoy it tonight?" Jackson enquired as he drove along the road.

"Yeah, it was OK," Aaron was as non-committal as ever, "good pool table."

"Admit it, mate, I'm a much better player than you!"

Aaron looked sideways at his companion, "In your dreams, Walsh! I was just nervous of bending over in that place, if you catch my drift."

"Might have been a whole new experience!" Jackson chuckled.

"Experiences like that I can do without," Aaron grimaced.

"So, you're not keen on taking it up the jacksie then?" Jackson teased.

"Christ no!" Aaron almost thought that Jackson was being serious, "I'm pretty tight in the tail, thanks. Doesn't bear thinking about..."

"You could have had your pick tonight," Jackson was such a wind-up merchant, "I saw several guys eyeing you up! You'd have had a date in five seconds flat."

"I was there with Jenna," Aaron replied, "She was my date. Why would I want a date with a bloke, urrgghh!" he performed an exaggerated shiver.

Jackson was approaching the village and decided to let it drop, he knew that Aaron seemed uncomfortable with talking about gay people. He pulled up outside Smithy Cottage.

"See you soon," Jackson said as Aaron climbed out of the van, "We've still got that gig to go to, unless you've changed your mind about going on a date with me!"

"Comedian!" Aaron gave Jackson a sardonic smile, "Cheers for the lift, mate."

"No worries pal, see ya!" Jackson answered as he pulled away.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the night of the concert, Aaron and Jackson took the train from Hotten to Leeds. The gig was good and they really enjoyed themselves. They arrived back at Hotten station very late and took the short walk back to Jackson's flat. Once inside, Jackson offered Aaron a can of lager and they sat in the living room for a while, chatting.

"I'd give you a lift home but I've been drinking," Jackson said, "You can always kip here if you like."

"Where would I sleep?" Aaron asked.

"Well, this sofa folds out into a bed...I've got a spare duvet you can have. Otherwise, my bed's a double if you don't mind sharing."

Aaron looked uncomfortable at the thought of sharing a bed with Jackson, "Thanks, but the sofa will be fine."

"What's the matter?" Jackson looked into Aaron's eyes, "I don't snore or anything!"

"How would you know if you snore or not? You'd be asleep!"

"Well, you could always share the bed with me and report back in the morning," Jackson had a cheeky grin on his face.

"No offence, mate, but I don't sleep with blokes on the first date!"

"So, this was a date, was it?" Jackson could really tease Aaron so easily.

Aaron shot Jackson a disapproving look, "If you're going start any funny business, I'm calling a cab right now!"

They both burst out laughing.

Jackson set about turning the sofa into a bed. He then collected some sheets and a duvet. "There," he announced triumphantly on completion of his task, "You'll be as snug as a bug in a rug."

Later, Aaron wriggled fitfully in his make-shift bed. He felt out of place in Jackson's flat, but he also had an uneasy feeling that he had refused Jackson's invitation to share because he could not trust himself. Had he climbed into bed with the young builder, he had the distinct impression that things would have got out of hand and he did not want to run the risk of making a pass at Jackson and making a fool of himself in the process. The idea was still ridiculous, in his own mind, yet he also knew that he wanted Jackson so badly that he could almost taste it!

Jackson was kicking himself. Why did he admit that the sofa was also a bed? Why didn't he make out that the only option was for Aaron to share his bed? Yet, what would he have done if Aaron had bunked down with him? Why was he so hell-bent on making a play for a straight boy? If Aaron had climbed into bed with him and he had tried anything, Aaron would have likely smashed his face in! Like Aaron, he was finding it difficult to sleep.

At about two o'clock in the morning, Jackson headed for the kitchen to get a drink. He had to cross the living room to get to the kitchen and he heard Aaron stir as he tiptoed across the floor, "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you!" Jackson whispered.

"I wasn't asleep," Aaron replied, "Strange bed, I suppose."

"I was just going to get a drink, do you want one?"

"Cheers," Aaron replied.

Jackson poured their drinks and they both sat on the sofa-bed, side by side.

"Is it not very comfortable?" Jackson enquired about Aaron's bed.

"Its fine," Aaron replied, "It's just being in an unfamiliar place, I think."

"I'm not in an unfamiliar place and I can't sleep either," Jackson observed.

"Now I'm not able to report on whether you snore or not," Aaron chuckled.

"Maybe I should have put some sleeping pills in these," Jackson indicated their glasses.

"Are you trying to drug me so that you can have your wicked way with me?" Aaron teased.

"If I was going to do that, I would have insisted that you shared my bed," Jackson replied with a dead-pan expression.

Aaron laughed, "You really are a comedian!"

They both put their glasses down at the same time. Aaron looked into Jackson's eyes: Jackson looked into Aaron's eyes. They were both aching for each other, a secret longing which neither of them could control. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips touched.

Aaron jerked his head back sharply, "WHAT THE FUCK?" he exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Have you gone shit-arsed crazy or something, is that it?"

Jackson also jumped to his feet, he was mortified, "I'm sorry, Aaron...I don't know what came over me! Must be the drink or something." He was trying to make excuses but somewhere deep inside he knew exactly why he had wanted to kiss Aaron. He had the hots for him: it was as simple as that.

"Jesus Christ!" Aaron was pacing the floor now, "You invite me up here and then pounce on me! What's Joanna gonna say when she finds out she's going out with a one-hundred percent, certified homo!"

"Don't go pouring all that shit on me!" Jackson became aggressive, "It was just one kiss! Anyway, I saw the way you were looking at those guys in that bar. You've got feelings that you're not prepared to face."

"What are you talking about," Aaron clenched his fists, "I'm not a queer! I do girls, in case you hadn't noticed."

"That proves nothing," Jackson countered, "I do girls too, but I have another side to me...and so have you."

"BULLSHIT!" Aaron was having none of it, "Just because you snogged me doesn't make me a faggot!"

"They're just words, Aaron! You can pretend all you like, but I know there's a side to you that you're desperate to keep hidden. What are you so afraid of?"

"YOU...at the moment," Aaron was almost shouting, "How am I gonna get any sleep when I think at any minute you're gonna climb into my bed and rape my arse!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Am I? Straight blokes don't go around kissing other blokes. You're just a..."

Jackson cut in, "Don't start bandying words around like 'faggot' and 'queer', you're protesting too much! Just admit those feelings inside you, if not to me, then to yourself."

Aaron was cornered, he knew that Jackson was right, it was as if the guy had looked into his very soul, but he could not admit it, so he used insults as a form of defence, "You're a wanker!" he shouted at Jackson, before pulling his clothes on, in preparation to leave.

"Getting abusive is not going to help either!" Jackson tried to be reasonable, but Aaron was having none of it.

"Arsehole!" he shouted as a final shot, before bolting out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Depths – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Jackson did not see Aaron again for days after the kissing incident at his place. Every time he called round to see Joanna, Aaron was out somewhere with Jenna. He knew that Joanna had seen Aaron, as the young mechanic had been courting Jenna non-stop in the past week and he was not sure whether Aaron had mentioned 'the kiss'. However, Joanna did not behave any differently to the way that she had behaved before, so he assumed that Aaron had not mentioned the incident to her.

Aaron and Jackson finally bumped into each other a few days later. Declan had asked Jackson to do some work on Dale Head and, being as the house was right next door to the garage, there was no way that they could not meet at some point. Cain had gone out in the pick-up truck on a recovery, leaving Aaron alone in the garage. Jackson knew that Aaron was alone and he made a bee-line for him.

Aaron eyed Jackson suspiciously as he approached, "What do you want?" he asked, frostily.

"I want to clear the air," Jackson replied, "We do go out with two sisters, so we're practically related! I think we should at least be civil with each other."

"Civil?" Aaron huffed, "Poor Joanna doesn't know what she's let herself in for! I bet she thinks she goes out with a big, butch builder...not some mincing queen!"

"Mincing queen?" Jackson looked insulted, "What planet do you live on, Aaron? There's thousands of gay guys who appear perfectly straight in everyday life. The way you talk, anyone would think all gays go prancing around waving feather dusters in the air, shouting 'Look at me, I'm a fairy'!"

"I suppose that's gonna be YOUR next trick is it? Or maybe that's not your style, perhaps there's some other bloke you want to snog the face off?" Aaron was obviously still in a bad mood about the incident.

"Look Aaron, I've said I'm sorry about that," Jackson tried to reason with the young mechanic, "Can't we just draw a line under that one? I thought you were going to tell Joanna...thanks for keeping quiet about it."

"Well, I couldn't see the point in upsetting the poor cow: she's got enough to contend with, having Julian Clary for a boyfriend."

"There you go again," Jackson was becoming bored with this now, "Stereotyping everyone. There are as many different types of blokes out there in the gay world as there are in the straight one," Jackson was unsure how far to go with admissions about his private life, but he continued regardless, "Then there's people like me...bisexual."

"Does your girlfriend know you're a part-time poof!" Aaron sneered.

"Look Aaron, why are you so keen on Joanna knowing about me? If you were so concerned about her finding out, you'd have told her yourself...or, maybe there's another reason why you haven't said anything."

"What are you getting at now?"

"Well, maybe you feel a little responsible for what happened in my flat? Maybe you wanted it too!"

"WHAT?" Aaron was dumbfounded, he wanted to deny everything, but he knew that ...somehow, he had been found out. The man facing him was looking into his most secret places: laying his soul bare and he felt uncomfortable, "I think you'd better go."

Jackson knew that he had hit a nerve and was going nowhere, "Come on, Aaron...stop playing this 'tough nut who couldn't possibly be attracted to another bloke' card, just admit what you feel inside...you'll never be happy until you do. Lashing out at me, or anyone else come to that, is not going to get you anywhere."

Aaron did not know what to say next. Part of him wanted to use the spanner in his hand to cave Jackson's head in, but he knew that he could not do that. Jackson had become special to him without him realising it and he needed to explore the feelings welling up inside him, otherwise he would explode, "Are you free tonight?" Aaron found himself asking.

"Yeah," Jackson was surprised by Aaron's about-turn and he eyed him warily, "Why?"

"Can we meet at your place? I wanna talk."

Jackson smiled, maybe he was winning Aaron round, "OK...tell you what, I'll pick you up and we can have a take away pizza or something, my treat."

"OK!" Aaron was back to monosyllabic answers, but Jackson left the garage in a better mood than he had imagined.

xxxxxxxxxx

As promised, Jackson gave Aaron a lift to his flat. The young builder phoned for pizza and they sat in the living room, munching their slices.

Aaron still felt ill-at-ease, he wanted to tell Jackson how he felt, but, now the moment had arrived, he wanted to back out...this was the moment of truth and it scared him witless.

Jackson picked up on Aaron's mood and did not push him, he wanted Aaron to unburden himself at his own speed. After they had finished their meal and their drinks, they sat side-by-side on the sofa. Jackson sensed Aaron's reluctance to open up, "We can just watch a DVD if you want," Jackson smiled, "There's no need to tell me anything if you don't want to."

Aaron looked a little sheepish and he cleared his throat, "Jackson, I'm sorry I kicked off like I did. You're right, I have these feelings and I don't know how to handle them, so I lashed out. I'm going to be honest here and tell you something...there was no point in coming here otherwise. When we kissed, I wanted it as much as you, but it was a shock, you know? It was like admitting something forbidden. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying."

Jackson tried to put Aaron at his ease, "Yeah, I do understand. I've often wondered myself why I have these feelings. Joanna's lovely and I do care for her, but there's someone else who I could easily fall for..."

Jackson did not need to elaborate as Aaron picked up on his meaning straight away, "Would you help me?" Aaron looked bashful and unsure.

"Help you? How?"

Aaron squirmed in his seat, he did not know how to ask his next question or make sense of the conflicting signals crashing around in his brain, but he had to grasp the nettle, he felt that it was now or never, "I want..." Aaron hesitated, he had never been so nervous before, "I want to know what it feels like to..."

Jackson waited for Aaron to finish his sentence, but he knew that he needed help, "...to do it with another guy?"

"Mmmm!" Aaron just nodded without replying, "If you kiss me now, I promise I won't go off on one."

Jackson moved forward, his lips lightly brushed against Aaron's. Aaron liked it, but still his insecurities prevented him from admitting that it felt good! He tensed up and pulled a face which made him look as if he was sucking on a sour lemon. He silently lowered his head.

Jackson took that as a sign of disapproval, "Was that not OK?"

Aaron lifted his head and he stared into two beautiful brown eyes that made him feel safe. He asked himself what it was that he was afraid of, but he was still unsure about making a further move.

"My double bed's still vacant," Jackson hoped that he was not being too forward.

Aaron's head was in turmoil, he wanted to rip Jackson's clothes off and drag him off to bed, but a little man inside his head was telling him that it was wrong. He was possibly about to go to bed with another man!

Jackson was grinning from ear to ear. He had dreamt of bedding Aaron and that moment had arrived a lot sooner than he had anticipated. In fact, he had been certain that it would never happen at all. He tried to lighten the tense atmosphere, "Maybe I am going to get my wicked way with you after all!"

"Don't piss about," Aaron replied, "I'm so shit scared at this moment that I feel like running out of that door again."

"There's no need," Jackson's soft, deep voice calmed Aaron, "We don't have to do anything that scares you. This is my first time too, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I may be bi, but I've only done it with girls before."

Aaron was amazed, "What? You've never been with a guy before?"

"No...well, not unless you count a quick grope with some school buddies when I was younger. But it never went very far."

"That's still more than me...if someone had ever tried to touch me up at school, I'd have kicked their head in!"

"You're not going to kick my head in, are ya?" Jackson looked into Aaron's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Nah...I'm ready for this."

Jackson admired Aaron's bravado, but he was not necessarily convinced. Aaron was practically shaking with nervousness as they made their way to the bedroom. Jackson quickly stripped off and climbed in under the duvet, leaving Aaron to undress himself and join him in his own time. Aaron eventually joined Jackson under the duvet and lay down on his back, his body rigid with fear. Jackson put out a hand to Aaron's bare chest and fondled him gently, but Aaron tensed up, biting his lip and staring at the ceiling.

"Relax!" Jackson whispered softly, but Aaron was so nervous that he could not relax. He suddenly wished that he hadn't come here, he felt awkward and bashful, he was sure this was not how gay sex was supposed to feel.

"Jackson, I can't do this!" Aaron panicked as he suddenly felt Jackson's hand grabbing his manhood. He shot out of bed and stood beating his fist against the wall in frustration, "Shit man...I mean...fuck!" Aaron shouted obscenities as if it would take the embarrassment away by doing so.

"Calm down, Aaron," Jackson was trying to reason with the young mechanic, "Like I told you before, we don't have to do anything. If you're not ready, then that's fine."

"Not ready?" Aaron turned to look at Jackson, "I'll NEVER be ready for this weird shit! It's wrong...I can't do it!"

Aaron picked up his clothes and dressed quickly.

Jackson also got dressed, "I'll run you home," he said.

"No, you're all right, I'll get a bus."

"Aaron, don't be daft. My van's just outside...don't worry about what just happened here. At least let me get you home safely."

Aaron was quite touched by Jackson's obvious concern for his welfare, "You're a nice guy, I'm glad I didn't tell Joanna about the kiss. Maybe we can just forget all about it."

Their journey home mostly passed off in silence. Jackson did try to strike up a bit of conversation, but Aaron had clammed up and he knew that the young mechanic was wrestling with his own thoughts in his head. Jackson had hoped that Aaron would give in to his gay inclinations, but he knew that it would be a long road. He wanted to help the lad come to terms with things, but he knew that it would have to go at Aaron's own pace. He also knew that he wanted to have sex with Aaron, but he felt, at that moment, more that he wanted to help him, to get him to come to terms with his real feelings. The trouble was, the prospect of Aaron actually accepting that he was gay seemed further away than ever.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed and, although Aaron and Jackson still met up when they double-dated the Bristow sisters, they did not mention their brief, unsuccessful liaison. Jackson was desperate to get Aaron to open up about his true feelings, but Aaron refused to discuss it, point blank: and the situation seemed hopeless.

One night, he called on Joanna at the farm. He could tell that his girlfriend was excited about something. However, he was not prepared for Joanna's announcement that night. She was looking very animated and Jackson knew that she was bursting to tell him some news.

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid," Joanna gabbled excitedly, "Aaron's asked Jenna to marry him...isn't it great?"

Jackson could not find the words to reply. He just stared at Joanna in stunned silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Depths – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

With the news of Aaron and Jenna's impending wedding still ringing in his ears, Jackson made his way hotfoot to Smithy Cottage. He needed to speak to Aaron, although he guessed that his comments would probably fall on deaf ears.

Aaron invited him in and seemed more amiable than he was expecting.

"Why didn't you tell me about proposing to Jenna?" Jackson asked.

"I didn't know I needed to ask your permission," Aaron could be as sarcastic as Jackson when he wanted to be.

"This is mad," Jackson was trying to stop Aaron from making a mess of things, "You're too young to get married, plus you've only been going out for five minutes."

"It's nice to know that you're happy for us!" Aaron wore a sardonic smile.

"Look, you know the real reason why I've come: I want to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. If you marry Jenna, you're going to ruin her life as well as your own, can't you see that? One day, your true inclinations are going to surface and then it will be too late, especially if you've got kids to consider by then."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya?" Aaron frowned, "We're not even married yet and you've given us two point four children!"

"But Aaron, don't you see what I'm getting at? By the time you're tied down with married life, you won't be able to act on those feelings that you've got inside you. You'll never be happy, keeping it all bottled up inside."

"I wish you'd stop talking about me like I've got some sort of hidden depths. I'm dead uncomplicated, me."

Jackson looked Aaron straight in the eye, "You're one of the most complicated people I've ever met. It's not often you meet a homophobic gay man!"

Aaron looked angry, "I'm not gay! Why are you trying to make out that I am? I have no feelings for other men, I'm straight. I tried going to bed with you and it didn't work...that's because I didn't want it!"

Jackson would not let it lie, "You're so far in denial that it's unreal! You won't let that side of you surface, so you decide to play the straight man, telling yourself you can get married to a girl and all will be alright with the world...but, it won't you know. One day, you'll regret doing this, you mark my words."

"You're so full of shit!" Aaron was getting more annoyed by the minute, not because Jackson was wrong about him, but because he was right! "If you think I'm that way inclined, then why did I run away from your flat, eh? Tell me that, clever clogs!"

"You know why," Jackson looked at him steadily, "You were afraid that your real feelings would surface...that you'd have to face the inevitable."

"What is the inevitable, then? That I'll dump Jenna and take up with you? You've certainly got a king-sized ego, I'll give you that. You could kiss me right now, and I'd feel nothing! Go on, try it!"

Jackson took that as his invitation and he lunged at Aaron, Aaron tried to move away, but his back hit the wall behind him, with Jackson still stuck to his lips like a limpet. Aaron tried to resist, but he could not hold out any longer, he finally gave in and started kissing back! He was enjoying it more than he had expected and it surprised him to find that it was preferable to kissing Jenna! Aaron's grabbed a handful of hair on the back of Jackson's head, not to pull him away, but to push Jackson's face harder against his own. Jackson, on realising that Aaron was responding, pushed his tongue past Aaron's lips and Aaron started a duel with his own tongue. They kissed for ages, but when they came up for air, Aaron grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him up the stairs. The fight was finally out of him and Jackson knew that he had been right about him all along.

On Aaron's bed, both naked, they kissed and fondled each other, moaning as they gave one and other their sex. Aaron was overwhelmed by the incredible sensations coursing through his fit body, he had never felt like this before. This was a world away from the experience that he had known with Jenna. He knew that, with his girlfriend, he had been 'going through the motions' because he wanted to try to prove that he was straight, but with Jackson, it was different: he really wanted this and it felt right.

Jackson took things slowly: he did not want to frighten Aaron off again. He gently caressed the object of his desire and was pleased to find that Aaron was not flinching this time. The young mechanic could finally relax with Jackson, it was as if the builder had flicked a switch and Aaron could see the light.

The change in Aaron was indeed remarkable. He had fought tooth and nail against his instincts but he knew that Jackson was right: he could never be happy unless he gave in to his true feelings. It was easy with Jackson: he felt that he would not be able to have sex with anyone else, only this sexy young construction worker who had opened his eyes up to a new way of looking at things. Gone were the aggressive outbursts, the insulting name-calling and the constant denial. Aaron knew the truth and accepted it...he wanted Jackson more than anything else in the world. So, his course of action was obvious, he needed to respond to Jackson and prove to him that he needed him in his life. He rolled on top of his lover and kissed him fiercely, then moved on to Jackson's ears, nibbling and licking the lobes, sending tingles through the older man's entire body and making him moan with pleasure.

Jackson was drunk on the experience: he had almost given up on ever getting Aaron into bed. Now, here he was with the gorgeous boy who meant more to him than any past girlfriend ever had. Jackson had been honest when he had previously said that he had never before slept with another man and being naked now with Aaron far exceeded all his expectations. He was enjoying the experience immensely and he realised that, although bisexual, he was probably more gay than straight. As he felt Aaron's hands, lips and tongue working on him, he knew that he needed Aaron more than anyone else in the world. He reciprocated fully and used his own hands, lips and tongue on Aaron's hot body. The more he made love to him, the more he wanted. Aaron was sexier than anyone that he had ever met and he knew that this was the way forward: Aaron was his future now and no-one else mattered to him.

They took each other to the heights of passion. Aaron was still a bit tentative at times, but, now that the walls had come tumbling down, he wanted to fully embrace the experience of being with another man. The two loved-up boys both climaxed at the same time, such was their new-found synergy.

As they lay in a post-lovemaking embrace, Jackson spoke softly, "You OK?"

"No, I hated every minute of it!" Aaron had the cheekiest of smirks on his handsome face.

"Yeah...I could tell!" Jackson decided to play along with Aaron's banter.

"I've been a total idiot!" Aaron announced.

"Why?"

"I was so sure that I could keep this side of myself locked away, that I went and proposed to Jenna, just because I wanted to prove to the world that I was straight. That's no reason to ask a girl to marry you, is it?"

"Well, I did try to tell you that," Jackson replied, "But you wouldn't listen. I knew I had to take drastic action to get you to see sense."

"Drastic? Is that what kissing me is?" Aaron's cheeky smirk had returned.

Jackson looked into a pair of blue eyes that could very nearly stop his heart, "You know what I mean...if I hadn't gone for a full-on snog, you'd have stuck to your guns. I had to do something to prove to you that you couldn't keep your real feelings bottled up forever. Mind you, I didn't think we'd end up in bed quite so quickly."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" Aaron was still smirking.

"Easy?" Jackson chuckled, "There's many words I could come up with to describe you Aaron, but easy isn't one of them. What's the opposite of easy? Difficult...yeah, that just about sums you up!"

Aaron formed a fist and playfully punched Jackson's arm, "Is that how you get fellas into bed? Insult them until they give in?"

"I told you, I've never been to bed with a man before."

"Well, take it from me: you need to work on your technique!"

Jackson sniggered, "You make it sound like I'm going to make a habit of enticing men into bed. I don't need to do that now...I've got you."

Aaron looked into Jackson's lovely brown eyes, "Yeah, you have. You do realise that I've now got to tell everyone that I'm gay."

"You don't have to," Jackson replied, "But I think it will be a dead giveaway when you call off the wedding and start hanging around with me all the time."

Aaron looked pensive, "God! The wedding...how am I going to explain all this to Jenna?"

"Just tell her the truth," Jackson advised, "It's always best in the end."

"Anyway, that's all for tomorrow," Aaron was about to instigate another bout of sex, "What about the here and now?"

"I'm sure we can think of something to keep us occupied tonight!" Jackson's lecherous grin told Aaron all he needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Depths – Chapter 6

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson made love for hours. They had tried most techniques, but they had not yet taken part in the one act that made Aaron the most apprehensive.

Jackson took the lead but Aaron was a more than willing participant. Jackson surmised that Aaron would want to experience everything, now that he had given in to his clandestine feelings, so he rubbed the helmet of his throbbing erection against Aaron's rear entrance and looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you really, really sure about this?" Jackson asked, hoarsely.

Aaron nodded and Jackson knew that he was surrendering willingly as he could see it in those beautiful blue eyes. Jackson had been correct: Aaron took him like a pro, gasping and grunting as Jackson deflowered him. Aaron's senses reeled, he had not known that sex with Jackson would be this good...this hot...this randy! Jackson locked lips with Aaron as they both experienced the union of their bodies. Aaron was spellbound and Jackson was awe-struck, for so long he had wanted the sexy young mechanic and now he had him! There was no way that Aaron could deny his sexuality any longer. Jackson had final proof that Aaron was gay.

Jackson cuddled Aaron as they lay together. Aaron looked pensive but happy, "I can't claim never to have taken it up the jacksie now, can I?" he joked.

Jackson looked at him fondly, "Was it OK?"

Aaron turned serious, "I never realised it would feel so good. I can see now why blokes like it...its awesome! There's one thing a girl could never give you."

"I'm glad you think there are some advantages to being gay!" Jackson smiled sardonically at his new lover, "I must admit, I didn't think we'd get around to that until we'd been to bed together a few times."

"A few times?" Aaron was now in the mood for a wind-up, "What makes you think you'll ever get me into bed again?"

"There's no point in fighting it anymore," Jackson was grinning from ear to ear, "Be honest, you can't resist me...just admit it."

Aaron looked at the ceiling,"So, what do we do now? Are we in a relationship, or what?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah!"

"Good...because that's what I want too. But, I'll have to tell Joanna it's over: I'm not going to cheat on her or go behind her back."

"No, it wouldn't be right," Aaron had a serious look on his face, "I'll have to call off the wedding as well. It's gonna break Jenna's heart, the poor girl."

"We'll have to cross that bridge tomorrow," Jackson's lovely brown eyes focussed on his boyfriend, helping Aaron to feel better about his forthcoming task.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron's head was in turmoil again. He had enjoyed the sex with Jackson and could not deny it, but he knew that he would have to, somehow, explain to Jenna that he could not marry her. All day at the garage, Aaron fretted about it. What would he say to his girlfriend? Would he just 'dump' her without an explanation, or admit the real reason why he was calling it off? After mulling it over, he decided that she deserved the truth, as difficult as that was going to be to admit.

Jackson also wrestled with his conscience. He had not gone as far as proposing to Joanna, but he knew that breaking up was always a difficult thing to do. The lads had arranged to meet up at Smithy Cottage and they decided to visit the sisters together. After all, as they were now a couple, they felt that Joanna and Jenna should be told by both of them. The only small consolation to them was that they knew that the sisters would be able to cry on each other's shoulders after they broke the news.

As Jackson's van rolled down the track to Cattlegate Farm, both lads had a sense of foreboding. Joanna and Jenna would doubtless see this as just another date with their boyfriends, but they were in for one hell of a shock.

"Should we tell them separately, in different rooms, like?" Aaron asked as Jackson pulled up.

"Yeah, I suppose that's best, rather than issue a joint communiqué," Jackson almost felt that he was making a joke, but it was no laughing matter.

Jackson and Joanna stood in the living room while Aaron and Jenna went into the kitchen. Both girls could sense that something was wrong by the stand-offish attitude of both their boyfriends.

Jackson spoke softly to Joanna, he did not want to hurt her, but he knew that it was fairer to tell her the truth, rather than string her along, "Jo, there's something I've got to tell you...I can't see you anymore."

Joanna looked shocked, "But, why? I thought things were going alright between us. Have you met another woman, is that it?"

"I can honestly say, hand on heart, that I haven't met another woman," Jackson replied.

"Then why? What's wrong? I don't understand."

"It's me," Jackson was trying to find the right words, he could see that Joanna was close to tears and he almost felt like blubbing himself, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you then?" Joanna had a mystified look on her face, "You're not telling me you're really an alien, are you?"

Jackson forced a weak smile, even in a situation such as this, Joanna could be relied on to come up with a small joke, "No, nothing like that, although what I'm about to say might sound a bit alien to you. I've fallen in love with Aaron!"

Joanna looked even more shocked now, "Aaron? As in Jenna's Aaron? But you're not gay...and neither is he!"

Before Jackson had a chance to answer, they heard an anguished cry from the kitchen! They rushed in to find Jenna thumping Aaron's chest as she hurled abuse at him, "How could you? I thought you loved me! And all the time you've been carrying on behind my back with..." she focussed on Jackson, "...HIM!"

Aaron held Jenna's arms to ward off any more blows to his body, "I'm sorry! Really I am, but it just sort of happened."

"But you're not gay! You hate gays...you called them shirt-lifters at that bar...surely you didn't turn gay because we went there?" Jenna's tears began to fall.

Joanna prised Jenna away from Aaron's grasp and embraced her sister, "Don't cry Jen, these two are not worth it! All this time we thought they were going out with us and it turns out they only wanted to get into each other's pants!" She focussed on the two boys, "I hate you, both of you!"

"What's going on?" Donald Bristow had a worried look on his face, he and his wife May had just come in and had heard the commotion.

"We've been dumped," Joanna was crying now, "Our so-called boyfriends have been carrying on with each other behind our backs."

"How do you mean?" May looked confused.

"Turns out they're gay!" Joanna sobbed.

"I don't believe it!" May moved to comfort her daughters.

Donald had a face like thunder and he looked at Aaron and Jackson, "I ought to take a horsewhip to the pair of you," he said, angrily.

"That's a bit homophobic, isn't it?" Jackson remarked, although he did not know where he found the courage.

"I'm not homophobic, lads," Donald set the record straight, "I'm just thinking about my two girls, you've upset them and that's why I'd like to punish you. How could you do a thing like that to them? If you're gay, why did you even go out with them?"

"There's no point in asking that," May butted in, "What's done is done. At least they've had the decency to admit what they've been doing."

Donald was less understanding than his wife, "You two had better scarper before I have the chance to get my gun! Go, before you do any more damage!"

"I'm so sorry!" Jackson apologised again.

"Yeah, sorry!" Aaron echoed Jackson as he looked at the two girls and their parents.

On the way home, Aaron and Jackson chatted about their visit.

"Talk about hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Aaron tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Jackson replied, "Mind you, that was Jenna...Joanna seemed to take it more in her stride."

"Maybe Joanna just wasn't that into you," Aaron could still be cheeky, even on such an occasion.

"Well, I was expecting more of a 'Jenna-style' reaction, I must admit. Still, it's done now, eh?"

"Yeah, I was dreading it all day today. Still, we couldn't just dump them by phone or text, could we?"

"No, we did the right thing," Jackson consoled both himself and his new boyfriend.

They pulled up outside Smithy Cottage. "You coming in?" Aaron asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, we can get a takeaway if you like."

"Have a few cans if you want, you don't need to drive back home tonight, do ya?"

"What, stay over again you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Why not? I think we need each other right now...I know I need you, anyway."

Jackson was touched by Aaron's statement. He knew how difficult it had been for Aaron to face his innermost fears and he was moved that Aaron was now opening up to him so readily.

"Aaron, I'm glad you saw sense in the end. I know Jenna and Joanna are hurting right now, but they would have been hurt a lot more, further down the line. Especially Jenna if you'd gone ahead with the wedding. You've done the decent thing."

Aaron mulled it over, "Yeah, that's a first for me! I've rarely done the decent thing ever in my life before!"

"I'm sure that's not true," Jackson smiled at his boyfriend, "I expect you've made mistakes...who hasn't? But, you've played a blinder today mate. I'm really rather proud of you, you know?"

"Give over!" Aaron suddenly became bashful.

"It's true! Anyway, let's go inside, shall we?"

The boys had decided not to go out that night. Neither of them were really in the mood. Paddy had told them that he was going to be out for the rest of the evening with Marlon, but, before he left, they sat him down and told him about their relationship.

"Thanks for telling me, you're very brave," Paddy was his usual understanding self, "I bet Joanna and Jenna got a bit of a shock, didn't they?"

"You could say that," Aaron answered.

"I didn't say anything before, Aaron, but I've always had an inkling about it. I was really surprised when you said that you'd got engaged to Jenna. I'm glad it's off in a way, even without knowing about your preferences until now, I really think you're too young to settle down," Paddy waited for a backlash from Aaron, but none came.

"I do want to settle down," Aaron looked at Jackson, "now I've found someone special!"

Paddy smiled at the two of them, "Well, you've got my support. As long as you're happy, that's all that really matters in the end."

After Paddy left, Aaron and Jackson knew that they would have the place to themselves. They sat on the sofa together and watched a DVD while they ate a takeaway meal and drank a few cans of beer. Before long, they were kissing and petting and Aaron felt that he had made the right decision. He felt a connection with Jackson that he had never felt with anyone else.

When it was late in the evening, Aaron stood up from the sofa and took Jackson's hand. They climbed the stairs together and Aaron knew that, this time, he had no doubts. He realised that he was falling for Jackson and suddenly it did not matter that they were two guys: Jackson was the one for him, regardless. Aaron knew that the next few days would be tough, having to come out to his friends and family, but he now had Jackson and he was confident that he could face anything as long as this gorgeous man was by his side. Jackson's wise words reverberated around his head, "It's always best to be true to yourself."

THE END


End file.
